Sakuno's Life With The Tennis Regulars
by DaphneAnimeGirl
Summary: Sakuno-Centric. Shitenhoji, Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku have to train and live together for a year! Many of the tennis regulars are in love with Sakuno. Who will Sakuno choose in the end? *May not update regularly* but please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Ryuuzaki-Sensei's Announcement**_

_**Sakuno's POV:**_

It was a bright and sunny day and the birds were chirping happily. However, I didn't have the luxury to enjoy the scenery as I was going to be awfully late for school if I did not rush now. It was 7.10am when I woke up and I had to report at school at 7.15am! I quickly tied my hair into two long braids, changed into my Seigaku school uniform and took my bento before rushing out of the door. The tennis club had training today morning and therefore obaa-san left early.

"Ding Dong!" the school bell rang loudly, the sound echoing throughout the school compound. I was glad that I was able to make it on time, however, I was sweating furiously due to the "training" I had moments ago. "Sakuno-chan!" Tomo-chan, my best friend and also the president of the Ryoma-sama's fanclub called out to me.

"Tomo-chan!" I replied cheerfully. She asked me why I was late and I told her about what happened. Before we could start chatting about other matters, the teacher came in and we quickly went back to our seats to settle down.

It was lunch time now and I decide to eat lunch with Tomo-chan at the tennis courts as I could look at Ryoma-kun practice with the other members. When we reached the courts, I saw three figures that looks like Yukimura-san, Shiraishi-san and Atobe-san talking to obaa-san and then I was hugged by Kikumaru-sempai. "Sa-chan is here, Ochibi!" Kikumaru-sempai called out to Ryoma-kun. Ryoma-kun did not even turn around to look at us nor replied. I was sadden by the fact that he was cold and uncaring towards me.

Suddenly, obaa-san said in a loud voice, "Everybody please gather here, including Sakuno and Tomoka!" Sempai tachi and me were surprised by the fact that Obaa-san called Tomo-chan and me to gather. As I was walking there, a shiver went down my spine and I knew that something dreadful is going to happen. Yukimura-san was there with obaa-san waiting for us and the sempais were asking obaa-san why Yukimura-san, Shiraishi-san and Atobe-san is here in Seigaku.

"The reason why Yukimura-kun, Shiraishi-kun, Atobe-kun is here in Seigaku is to discuss a plan that we are going to have soon. The plan consists of the schools, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Hyotei Gakuen, Shitenhoji, and at last, Seigaku tennis regulars living together in a school for a year," obaa-san announced.

"What?!" all of the tennis regulars excluding Kuni-nii (Sakuno calls him that because they grew up together and therefore knew each other very well), Kaidou-sempai, Fuji-sempai and Ryoma-kun.

"This isn't in my data. How could that be possible?!" Inui-sempai shouted.

"I am sorry to tell you guys now but the plan would be starting tomorrow so you guys better prepare the stuff you want to bring. Sakuno, Tomoka and the ichinen-trio would also be going to help out the coaches and stuff. Be prepared for the hell training you all will have soon, rest well! Training will end now!" Obaa-san said.

Everyone went back home with pale faces and I was happy that the fact that I was able to go with the sempai-tachi and Ryoma-kun. I hope that I would be able to make friends with the regulars from the other schools and I was excited to meet Kin-chan again.

_**Yukimura's POV:**_

Who is that girl with the long braids? Her eyes met mine and a blush coated her cheeks. She was too captivating and awfully cute. I was excited for the "camp" soon as I was able to spend the year with her. (Yukimura knew that she was Sakuno after Ryuuzaki sensei's announcement.)

_**Atobe's POV**_

Ahnn, I flipped my hair while my eyes were still looking at her. She was communicating with Yukimura through eye contact and I was jealous that he had make her blush. I would make her mine in the "camp", just wait and see.

_**Shiraishi's POV**_

Oh, so this is the Onigiri-chan that Kin-chan was talking about. She indeed looks cute and Kin-chan might have some rivals, he thought, looking at Atobe and Yukimura. Well, that includes me, Shiraishi thought, while sliently looking at her.

_**Ryuuzaki-sensei's POV**_

This "camp" is going to be fun with all those suitors wooing Sakuno while she is dense in romance. Sakuno is going to have some hard time deciding when she knows the truth, Ryuuzaki-sensei sighs. That Ryoma must still be thinking that Sakuno will always look at him. However, she did not know that Ryoma was glaring at those guys.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_Author notes:_

_I am sorry if I make mistakes because this is my first fanfic and I was in a rush too! I will upload chapter two when I have time (I don know if I have or not) So you all have to wait for quite a long time.. Thanks for reading! _

_ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TAKESHI KONOMI- SENSEI._


	2. Hyotei Arrives!

_**Chapter 2 : Hyotei Arrives!**_

"Nya! We have been here for such a long time!" Eiji whines loudly like a child. "Eiji, stop whining. We are here earlier," Oishi told Eiji. "According to my data, there is 89.99% that Hyotei is going to arrive in a few seconds." Inui reads the data from his secret data book. Eiji wanted to peek from behind but in the end was threatened by Inui's vegetable juice. "Ahhhhh, no Inui, get that away from me!" Eiji screamed.

"Ahnn, what is going on here? A party for Ore-sama?" Atobe said, announcing his arrival. "Here Taka-san, a racquet for you." Fuji passes Kawamura a racket. "BURNING! The monkey-king is here!" Kawamura shouted while swinging the racket randomly around, accidentally hitting the cup of Inui's vegetable juice. CRASH! The Inui's vegetable juice was spilled on the floor and suddenly the floor cracks a little. "Allow me to introduce the Inui's Level 10 Vegetable Juice otherwise known as Inui's Devil Juice. But according to my data, there is a 0.001% that the floor would crack. Maybe I have poured too much toxic acidic chemicals in." Inui smirked evilly and started writing data into his data book at a superhuman speed. "Ahhh, luckily I did not drink that stuff! Thank you Taka-san!" Eiji sighs in relief and hugs Taka-san. "Ehh, what did I do?" the racquet from Kawamura's hand drops onto the floor. "Make sure to leave a sample for me Inui." Fuji tells Inui. "Ahh, no problem." Inui replied happily as he has a guinea pig for his new juice now.

"Everybody behave yourself! The Hyotei team arrived in case you forgot!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted.

_**Atobe's POV**_

'Are they crazy? They forgot that Ore-sama is even here! Look at Ore-sama's team. Jirou is not sleeping for once, Kabaji spoke something and the others are awfully surprised by the behavior that the Seigaku team showed.' "Are those people really the champions of the Nationals?" Ore-sama's team questioned ourselves. 'Finally the sensei took in charge.' Atobe turned his head towards the voice the direction was coming from and saw his crush, Sakuno-chan. 'Since the other teams have not arrived, this is Ore-sama's chance to get Sakuno-chan.' Atobe thought. Without further ado, he walked to Sakuno and carried her in bridal style.

_**Sakuno's POV**_

I saw Atobe-san walking towards me and felt curious as to why. Suddenly he enveloped me in a hug and carried me in bridal style! "A-A-Atobe-s-san!" I squeaked, my face as red as a tomato. "Monkey-king put her down." Ryoma commanded Atobe-san. "Nya, Atobe, put Sa-chan down! She is Ochibi's girlfriend!" Eiji-sempai announced to Atobe. "Sou you! Sakuno-chan is Echizen's girlfriend!" Momoshiro-sempai supported Eiji-sempai. I was blushing madly at the attention I got. 'Me? Ryoma-kun's girlfriend? No way… he doesn't care about me..' I thought. Suddenly Atobe-san leans closer towards my face, wanting to kiss me. "Atobe put her down!" Kuni-nii shouted, his face in dismay. Atobe-san stopped and hesitantly put me down. Everyone was shocked as Kuni-nii did not shout unless it was something important. Nonetheless I thanked Kuni-nii in my heart. 'Arigatou Kuni-nii!' I thought, smiling at him. He caught my smile and smile back to me. The regulars caught his smile and he immediately turned back to his stoic usual self.

"Ahhhhhhh, Tezuka-buchou just smiled!" Momoshiro-sempai shouted, almost fainting. "Sou you!" Eiji started jumping around. "Oh my, data on Tezuka is hard to get." Inui-sempai started writing furiously again. "Tezuka, yudan sezu no ikou." Fuji-sempai used this trademark phrase against him while grinning evilly. 'I think I saw Fuji-sempai holding a camera..' I thought.

Suddenly a gush of wind came and someone shouted. "Onigiri-chan! Did that Monkey kiss you?! I am your knight in armour, let me protect you!" someone screamed. 'Onigiri-chan?.. That voice.. it must be Kintaro-kun!'

"Kintaro-kun?" I said excitedly. "Yup, its me Onigiri-chan! I miss you so much!" he said cheerfully, hugging me. "Kin-chan get off Sakuno-chan before my poison hand touches you." Shiraishi-sempai says to Kintaro-kun. "Ahh, okay I get it!" Kintaro-kun quickly gets off of me. "Shiraishi-sempai." I bowed greeting him. "Ohayo, Sakuno-chan!" he replied happily.

'How many guys must Sakuno attract?.. So many rivals..' Ryoma, Tezuka, Kintaro and Shiraishi thought.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

Author notes: Heyy! Do you like chapter 2? Once again sorry if there were any errors or the chap is too short. I will try to add more pairings if possible! Maybe Gakuto, Oshitari, Ootori.. (etc) Thanks for reading and special thanks to those for review! Next update date is not confirmed. My schedule is packed and I haven't finished my holiday homework.. I hope the next time I post the next chapter (not in the next few days), you all would still be reading and liking my story.. Once again, thank you! By the way if I mess you up, (') means thinking, (") means speaking.

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TAKESHI KONOMI- SENSEI.


End file.
